


Unusual Mornings

by combferris_wheel



Category: Les Miserables, Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, les mis
Genre: Fluff, Hangover, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combferris_wheel/pseuds/combferris_wheel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an unusual morning for Jehan. He was dazed, confused, and (eventually) very shocked.</p><p> </p><p>Please forgive me.<br/>I'm sorrowfully drowning in fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at J/C. I absolutely adore Alistair and Fra, so that's who I envisioned while writing this.
> 
> I also like to believe that Jehan cut off a lot of his hair after college for Locks of Love, which is a charity that makes wigs for cancer patients. So, no, Jehan doesn't have long hair in this fic (super sorry).
> 
> Please leave comments (: xx

Jehan was almost certain he could hear breathing next to him, heavy and plenty.

However, when he turned over on the bed, there was nothing. A warm spot, yes, but there was no brown eyed beauty laying there. 

"Courfeyrac?" He cooed through the room. "Sweetheart?"

Jehan listened close. Nothing. 

He sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes in the process. He looked around the bedroom, searching for any sign of his lover's whereabouts. The door was open. He could see a light streaming from the apartment.

He reached for his glasses on the nightstand, but realized he'd slept in his contacts. And that counts as the second dumb decision he made last night. The first being him downing ten Smirnoffs while Courfeyrac massaged his back with kisses.

But oh, what a night.

Jehan made his way out the bedroom door into the living room, but stopped suddenly. His full bladder kicked him awake, so Jehan turned around real quick to rush into the bathroom.

When he finished, he looked at himself in the mirror as he washed his hands. His hair stuck out in several places, he was blue underneath his eyes and he spotted a bruise on his neck. He smirked and walked out of the bathroom.

He called Courfeyrac again. "Love...angel face? Are you in here?"

Still nothing. 

As he reached the kitchen, however, he saw a head of curly black knots leaning across the kitchen bar. And snoring, of course. Jehan's not really sure how he didn't notice it earlier.

It was a bit strange though, as he half expected Courf to still be in his boxers and navy t-shirt. That was not the case.

Courfeyrac was dressed in long khakis, and a pink Ralph Lauren Polo. Jehan frowned. It was nine in the morning, why was his boyfriend all dressed up?

He began debating in his mind whether or not to wake the sleeping beauty or not. On one side, he could get their morning started and they could share a lovely breakfast. On the other hand, would it really be a lovely breakfast if Courfeyrac was grumpy from being woken up? Better not.

He walked over to open the cabinet and pulled out a batman bowl Courf bought at the comic book store last month. Then he grabbed a cereal box at random, choosing Lucky Charms.

He sat down at the table in the kitchen, studying his cereal to make sure nothing spilled. Jehan looked up at the sleeping Courf and stared at him while he chomped on the cereal, trying to figure out why he hadn't tasted any marshmallows yet.

Then he remembered last week's argument.

See, Courfeyrac was complaining about Jehan having more marshmallows on his Lucky Charms than him. Jehan sacrificed four marshmallows into Courf's bowl, stating that the cereal tasted just the same without them.

Courfeyrac had never looked so taken aback. 

He raised his voice at Jehan, saying that the marshmallows were what completed Lucky Charms.

In the end, though, they'd decided that, to settle their differences, they would just have to test out their theories. Which resulted in the extraction of all the Lucky Charms marshmallows.

When Jehan took a bite of the plain cereal with a grossed-out look on his face, Courfeyrac smiled for the rest of the day.

Remembering to last week, Jehan smiled and reminisced on how happy he's been with Courfeyrac. Even if they don't make out in public all the time, to Courfeyrac's displeasure, people certainly know they love eachother. They can see it in the way the boys look at one another. Courfeyrac had this tight stare, holding onto Jehan's eyes to keep them from wandering off. He looked at Jehan like he was afraid of him slipping out of his grip, but it was also a look of satisfaction, like a "you're the best thing that's ever happened to me" look.

Jehan had a somewhat different stare. It usually resulted in a hand-on-cheek gesture, which made Courfeyrac blush. It was really a sight for sore eyes. Sometimes girls in the coffee shop would catch Jehan staring at Courf and end up staring at both of them in jealously. Courfeyrac took pride in those situations.

Everyone knew how much they loved eachother. Their friends, their neighbors, even their old professors caught one or the other staring from across the classroom. It was so noticeable, but it was never obnoxious. There was no PDA, no running into one another for a hug, no loud "I love you so much"'s.

It was classy, elegant and pure.

Jehan finished his Lucky Charms and tried to figure out what to about his sleeping beauty.

He tapped on Courf's back.

Nothing. 

He whispered "Courfeyrac, I have cereal. Food, Courfeyrac, it's waiting for you."

Still nothing.

Was he even alive? Jehan checked his pulse.

Yep, there was a beat.

Well, what to do, what to do.

His option at this point was to just wait.

He gave Courfeyrac a hug from behind, cuddling his partner in his skinny arms. He even put his hands in Courf's pockets...

There's a lump. A fat one.

Jehan burrowed his brows. "What in the-" he grabbed the object creating the lump in Courf's pocket and pulled it out.

Jehan didn't think his eyes had registered at first. 

It was a little blue box.

Tiffany blue.

No way.

Jehan dropped the box on the kitchen counter. His hands clasped around his mouth in a silent gasp. This wasn't possible. 

Did he dare open it? Whatever lied inside held the answer to all of Jehan's questions.

But how rude would that be, to go through Courfeyrac's things? What if it was just a regular necklace or charm? Disappointment would overtake Jehan.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He grabbed the box in his hands, kissed his lips to it, and looked up to God with a hopeful expression on his face.

His thumb pushed the topside open, as slowly as possible...

"Mmhmmmrrrmm"

Shit!

Jehan pulled his right hand away. Courfeyrac was stirring, as if he would finally wake up.

Jehan sighed. His curiosity would have to stay patient.

Jehan placed the box back in Courf's pocket which resulted in another grunt to come from his mouth. 

Jehan kissed Courf on the top of the head and headed into the living room. How did he want his boyfriend to find him? Laying on their bed? Watching morning news on the sectional? Reading in the armchair? Writing on the table? 

Reading. That's what it should be.

Jehan grabbed his copy of Dicken's Tale of Two Cities and shuffled into the living room and cuddled into the big love seat.

Exactly fourty-two seconds later (he counted) the sound of footsteps rang through the apartment. Jehan became more and more nervous as Courf stepped closer and closer into their bedroom.

"Jehan? My sweet, it's ten o'clock. Wake up!"

Jehan smiled. "In here, love."

Courfeyrac walked into the living room. His face lit up when he spotted his boyfriend reading a book, looking all cute. 

"Hey." he said.

Jehan looked up. "Hey babe. Rough night?" he said with a wink.

Courfeyrac turned red. "Oh, you would know."

Jehan continued to smile at Courfeyrac, who looked like he needed to pee, but also ask a really important question.

Come on, he thought. Just ask me already. You know my answer!

Courfeyrac said "I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"...if you wanted to go catch some breakfast. Joey's is open, and they're muffins were really killer last time we went."

Jehan tried to hide the disappointment. "Oh! Well, hon, I kind of already ate. I'm really not hungry."

Courfeyrac's mouth made an O-shape. "Oh? So...you already ate? Then, how long have you been awake, angel?"

"Just, like, an hour."

Courfeyrac's eyes opened. "You mean...you saw me asleep on the counter? Why didn't you wake me up?" 

Jehan laughed. "I tried! You were pretty knocked out, thought."

Courfeyrac started rubbing his hands nervously. "Are you sure you don't want to go eat? You might change your mind when you see their special today. It's vegan!"

"Courf, I am positive. It's Saturday morning, can't we just stay inside? Watch a movie?"

"Yeah, okay...we can do that." Courfeyrac began to slide his hand in his pocket.

Jehan fidgeted in his seat. "You alright, sweetheart?"

Courf's eyes shot up. "What? Yeah!"

"No, something's wrong. Honey, you can tell me what's going on. Did I do something? Is missing breakfast really that bad?"

Jehan closed his book and set it on the coffee table. He stood up and walked over to his lover.

"You can tell me." he said.

Courfeyrac's mouth was open, but nothing was coming out. His breathing became very heavy.

"Courf, what is wrong? You're scaring me." Jehan began to grab Courfeyrac's shoulders.

"I'm... I'm so s-sorry Jehan. It w-was supposed to be a s-secret. I had it all planned out, a-and it was going so perf-fectly. If I just hadn't fallen asleep, stupid, stupid me."

Tears were swelling in Courfeyrac's eyes.

Jehan said "Courf, look at me. What was planned out?"

Courf stared straight at Jehan. It took a good solid minute for him to compose his posture. He sniffed and swallowed, clearing his throat.

He reached in that same pocket.

"This."

He began to lower himself onto the floor. The room was silent except for the fan on the ceiling.

Jehan gasped. "Oh my God." He had suspected it, but it wasn't registering in his mind. This moment, this epitome of mornings, this monument. It was moving so slowly.

It was the most beautiful, most precious few seconds of his life. Tears were welling in his eyes and he wasn't sure when the sobbing would begin.

"Jehan Louise Alexander Prouvaire..."

There. That's when the sobbing began.

"...everything I've done in this life has been a step towards you..."

Jehan's breathing pattern was becoming very unnatural at this point.

"...you have become the climax in the novel that is my adventure. You are the epitome of everything good and pure. I look at you and all I see is music, light..."

Courf's eyes were blinking especially fast.

"...laughter, humility and love. Everything that a man should be filled with. I've become attached to you and everything you stand for. Looking at you right now, I remember the day we first met. I felt the exact same way that very day, that I have felt every moment my eyes have had the ultimate pleasure of catching you."

Jehan's face was beet red.

Courfeyrac gulped. "I want to live a thousand more years, not for myself, but so I can feel this way for the rest of my life and maybe even after this life. Jehan..."

All was silent.

"Will you do the me the upmost honor of marrying me-"

He couldn't even finish the last word because all the breath was knocked out of him when Jehan tackled him to the floor.

"YES, Courfeyrac, YES I will MARRY you! I will walk down the aisle every DAY for the rest of my LIFE if that's what it takes!"

Jehan covered Courfeyrac with a thousand sweet kisses. They were both sobbing and clenching onto each other. The few seconds they sat there on the floor felt like hours. 

It was the happiest moment of Jehan's life, and the biggest relief of Courfeyrac's.

Jehan couldn't stop thinking about what he would tell everyone, and the future wedding that was fabricating itself inside his mind.

Everything was perfect.

"I just want to stay wrapped here in your arms forever."

"You are so welcome to." he said.

"I just can't believe I messed this all up." Courfeyrac laughed. "You should know that everyone is at Joey's waiting on us to walk in so they can yell really loud and throw confetti to 'surprise' you. That's when I wanted to ask you. We had it all figured out."

"You mean, you wanted to propose to me in front of a bunch of customers that would've been trying to enjoy a hearty breakfast? Courf, you know I hate doing things in public. This was the most amazing moment of my life, nothing could have made it better. Especially not a spectacle."

Courfeyrac released Jehan, but kept holding onto his fingers. 

"I love you so much."

Jehan's leaned in and kissed his fiancé on the lips. The kiss lasted a good thirty seconds.

"I love you too."

They stayed holding hands and touching foreheads for a while, just staring into each other's eyes. Jehan could see eagerness, nervousness and absolute adoration.

All Courfeyrac saw was love. Pure, exhilarating, never-ceasing, intricate love.


End file.
